forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
North Zakhara
| capital = | area = Zakhara, Toril | size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = Midani | races = | religion = Zakharan pantheon | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = Grand Caliph | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} The area of north Zakhara was dominated by the conflicting world-views of the independent-minded Free Cities of Zakhara on the one hand and the Mamluks of Qudra with their fierce loyalty towards the Grand Caliph and belief in order on the other. It was framed by the shores of the Great Sea in the west and north, where it touched Faerûn at the border to Konigheim, Map of the Utter East and the Land of the Yak-Men in the east. The Furrowed Mountains separated north Zakhara to the south and east from the Haunted Lands in the continent's interior. In the southwest, the region stretched to the Sea of Caravans to where the territory directly controlled by Qudra bordered the High Desert. Geography It was mainly an arid region, broken by short rivers that supported the major cities. Utaqa The City of Free Man, at the mouth of the river al-Zulma, was the northernmost major settlement of Zakhara. The inhabitants were an independent lot and took pride in their position as the last stronghold of civilization towards the barbaric northern lands. Hafayah The City of Secrets, at the mouth of the river al-Kufr, was a place of dark-colored buildings, dark-dressed people, and dark political machinations. A bloody coup in 1364 DR left the city simmering with the activities of different factions. Qadib The City of Wands, at the mouth of Al-Haul River, was the center of learning in the north, famous for its universities but even more so for the number of magic-users among its citizens. Muluk The City of Kings, at the mouth of Al-Zalim River, was an important trading city. Its citizens were proud on their old traditions and long unbroken line of kings. Umara The beautiful, blue-tiled City of Knights, at the mouth of the river al-Yatir, was taken over by hill barbarians a little before 1367 DR. The difficult accommodation of the new and old populations to one another deeply marked the city. Liham The City of Soldiers, at the mouth of Al-Sari River, was counted as the southernmost of the Free Cities, but was in fact under strong influence from nearby Qudra. Its strong military featured a large contingent of mamluks. Qudra The City of Power, at the mouth of Al-Faddi River, was the greatest metropolis in the north and featured the strongest fortifications in any city in enlightened Zakhara. It was ruled by the mamluks in the name of the Grand Caliph, who worked to extend order and protection against barbarians, corsairs, and rebels. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Locations in Zakhara Category:Locations on Toril Category:Regions